


A Simple Reveal

by PandaWritesPoorly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Could be read as romantic, Fluff, Gen, Happy, I make my grand return, Identity Reveal, Laughter, Nervousness, One Shot, Plagg and Tikki are there, and I bring fluff with me, but barely, good partners, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir finally reveal their identities to each other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	A Simple Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever tells you that being a senior in the midst of a global pandemic is easy, just know that they're a liar. I have _so much_ work. Or, at least, I did. A new semester has started! I have time to write! And post! (And I mean senior in the school way, not the elderly way).  
> If you're worried about my mental health, there's no need! I'm doing fine! (Actually, there was an announcement for a game I like a few days ago, so I am beyond fine. I am very, very happy).
> 
> That said, there will be one massive change to how I post fanfiction. I am ✨locked out✨ of my tumblr. I have contacted support, and they're being less than helpful, so currently I am working under the assumption that I may never get it back. I really don't like that, but there's nothing I can do. The 2fa code won't send, so I'm just stuck.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you're all doing spectacularly! I hope 2021 has been treating you well (to my fellow Americans, I know it's been rather chaotic). For now, please enjoy this little one-shot I wrote to get myself back into this!

“Okay. Detransform on three,” Ladybug repeats.

“Eyes closed.”

“They  _ are.” _

Chat Noir grins. “Just checking!”

She lets out a deep breath. “One… two… three!”

“Claws In.”

“Spots Off.”

Neither teen opens their eyes, waiting anxiously for the reaction of their partner.

“So, uh…”

“Well?”

“I haven’t looked yet,” she admits.

“Neither have I.”

They both laugh awkwardly. She bounces back and forth on her feet, opening and closing her hands, while he fidgets with the end of his sleeve.

“Oh for the love of camembert!” Plagg snaps. “If the two of you don’t look at each other, I’ll pry your stupid eyes open myself and-”

“Plagg!” Tikki grabs him. “They’re nervous, be nice! Let’s just leave them be now, alright?”

He grumbles, but eventually the pair of Kwamis have left.

“Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. He’s, uh, probably been to enough of these to be a little impatient.”

“Yeah. Uh, on three again?”

“S-sure!”

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three!”

They both open their eyes this time, and stare at each other silently.

“Oh,” Marinette says softly. “It’s you.”

“Yeah.” Adrien gives a small smile. “And you.”

She returns the smile, and his doubles. Marinette grins widely. “It’s you!”

“And you!” Adrien repeats. He starts laughing, hurrying over and picking her up off the ground, swinging her through the air. “Marinette!”

“Adrien!” She’s laughing now, beaming down at him.

After a few minutes of laughter, they finally settle down. They sit on the floor, grinning at each other. “Of course it’s you,” Adrien whispers, reaching out and cupping her face. “Who else would be such a wonderful Ladybug?”

“And who else could be such an amazing Cat?” Marinette scooches closer, leaning her forehead against his. “I’m so happy you’re my partner.”

“The feeling is mutual.” He smiles at her again. “I can’t imagine having a better partner.”

“Neither can I.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote something with the intention of posting it, so I hope that wasn't too bad. Please leave your thoughts in the comments! I love seeing what you guys have to say!
> 
> I give no promise on a schedule, because for now, I just want to make sure I will make it out my senior year with my sanity intact. (If you were not aware I was a senior, that's not on you, haha. This is the first I'm mentioning it beyond just being 'a student').
> 
> Ao3 isn't really made for making announcements, and without tumblr, I'll be looking into alternatives. Probably more along the lines I can link to works to keep you guys up to date on anything that you need to know.
> 
> I have a big work planned! It was supposed to come out around late December as sort of a wintery holiday fic, but alas, that did not happen. It isn't chaptered, but it will be ~special~. I hope it turns out alright, and I hope to have it posted before spring.


End file.
